Uncles, Bugattis and Creepy Ghosts
by Jazzola
Summary: A visit to Fred's brother in West Virginia turns into the gang's most expensive mystery yet. Rated T as usual, part of my series. Don't be put off by the length, they're short chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery Machine travelled down a freeway in West Virginia, the sky a slightly ominous grey and a light drizzle making its way down from the heavens.

Velma glanced gloomily out of the window and sighed. It was meant to be July, with warm weather and sun- this kind of grey winter weather made her feel a little bit down and glum, especially when the weather man had promised "sunny skies and warming temperatures".

"Why do we have to take this route? Maybe there's sun on the other freeway!"

Fred smiled inwardly at her words.

"Maybe, but this is the most direct route. It's a bit of drizzle or another hour travelling."

"Like, exactly where are we going anyway?" Shaggy asked, poking his head through the headrests and looking at Fred.

"I told you. We're only going just over the border, to a town called Williamstown."

"Like, to visit who?"

"My brother, I know I told you that bit before."

Shaggy's face lit up as the memory came back to him of Fred organising the trip. He grinned a little sheepishly, and made up for his absent moment (at his age, it couldn't be called a senior moment) by reaching back and offering the front passengers slices of the one pizza left in the van.

Daphne rubbed a little condensation off the windscreen and smiled.

"I can't wait to see Tom. How old was he when you last saw him, Freddy?"

Fred shrugged. "One, two? Not very old, more a baby than a kid. I'm more looking forward to seeing Mitchell and Ella."

Velma smiled reminiscently.

"Was Mitchell the guy who told you to get a real job when you started Mystery Inc. with the rest of us, Freddy?"

Fred's cheeks coloured and Daphne giggled.

"I think that means yes!"

Velma laughed as well, and then noticed the slightly stony look on the driver's face.

"You don't think he was right, Freddy?"

"Never. I just don't know what he's going to say when I tell him that we're still doing the whole mystery-solving thing. He knows you guys are coming, he was kind of excited, but I think he thinks it's like a reunion. I didn't want to tell him about it when he called about the trip, and that's what he intoned."

Daphne prodded him.

"Well, why didn't you tell him?"

"Um…"

Velma sighed and poked Daphne. Daphne turned to her, massaging her upper arm where Velma had poked her.

"Does it really matter?"

Daphne rolled her eyes in defeat and settled back in the seat. Fred snuck a sideways look at her and quickly looked back at the road. In the back, Shaggy reached over and whispered in Fred's ear.

"Like, it's rude not to answer questions, Freddy!"

Fred groaned.

"One more remark like that and I'll tell Mitchell you're on a diet. Both of you!" he added as Scooby gave a grin, which turned to a grimace.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright van pulled up outside a little house on the outskirts of Williamstown, and the gang piled out of it.

The house was more of a cottage, only one floor, and several French-style windows making it look pretty and rural, especially with the huge amounts of jasmine, roses and the rows of oleander trees that framed the garden and the fresh white-washed walls. The window frames were oak-coloured and looked charming against the stern white brick they were set against. A perfectly mowed lawn preceded the house and showed it off, telling everyone that it was newly mown. In fact, the lawnmower had been abandoned in the middle of it, giving the impression that the mower was having a break somewhere and couldn't be bothered to finish it yet. It was clear who lived here to anyone who knew the Jones family.

Even as the gang looked, a little stunned by the house, the dark wood door opened and a young woman with a blond-haired boy came running out of the house, a huge grin on her face.

"You're here! Mitchell, they're here!"

She planted a kiss on Fred's face and both he and the little boy looked embarrassed.

"It's been a while, Freddy! Last time I saw you was at my and Mitchell's wedding… You couldn't even drive then…"

Fred edged away slightly and introduced the gang to Ella.

"Charmed, charmed," Ella said, smiling. "And this is Tom, although you probably guessed that!"

The little blond boy in her arms reached out a little, still looking shy but curious as well. Daphne smiled and tickled him under the chin, earning a smile from the little boy. Velma also reached over and tickled him. Only Fred hung back.

"Come on, Uncle Freddy," teased Daphne, grabbing his arm and pulling him forwards to the group.

A blond-haired man made his way out of the house and down the path towards the group, smiling. He had quite a look of Fred about him, except his hair was thinner and slightly darker, and he was more broad-jawed and with more of an oblong face.

"Freddy! Been years…"

Fred smiled and Mitchell took his son from his wife.

"How you doing, you guys? We've got the rooms ready for you, and I apologise in advance, but we can't do anything about Tom's nightmares except comfort him. I'm sorry if he wakes you up."

"Nightmares?" Fred asked, pausing in locking the van. Velma also paused in tickling the little boy's chubby neck.

"Well, erm…" Mitchell looked a little uncomfortable. "If you guys are still doing the ghost-busting thing that Freddy was so keen on before…"

Velma smiled.

"Freddy, ahem, forgot to tell you, but we are an official company now, Mystery Inc., and we're always up for a case if there is one, although these days we do ask for some form of payment from time to time. We all have a stake in the business."

"Reak?" Scooby asked, looking over and standing in front of Velma hopefully.

"Not that kind of stake, Scooby! Well, if you do have a case for us…"

Mitchell nodded, a smile blooming over his face and making him look a good deal more handsome.

"I'll tell you inside."

The group turned and headed back to the house, up the small stone path.

"Freddy?"

"Yeah, Mitchell?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this Mystery Inc. thing? I thought you said you didn't have a job!"

"Well, erm…"

Velma chuckled.

"Technically he's right, but we do our own kind of work!"


	3. Chapter 3

Round the dining table and with a snack for Shaggy and Scooby (Ella had promised to make a trip to the local supermarket after the debriefing) Mitchell told the gang about the haunting.

"Recently, in the old house opposite ours, something has been terrorizing the family living in the house. The family comprises of an old lady, and her son. I'm on good terms with the son, I work with him, but nobody is on good terms with the old lady, she's just a grouch and no-one wants anything to do with her. The son- Rick- he told me about a ghost that he and his mother keep seeing in and around the house. There's quite a bit of legend hanging over the old place. I work with Rick, we're both customs men at the West Virginia Airport.

"Well, what the old lady claims to have seen is a ghostly figure in and around the grounds. She says he goes to one of the old sheds, there's one on either side of the house, goes in for a while and then comes out again clutching huge brown bags, seemingly full of stuff! I don't really believe it, but the son claims to have seen this ghost too and I don't think he would lie; Rick's a very honest guy. He's got two kids, a boy and a girl, but he's divorced and the kids live with his wife in Ohio. The wife isn't allowing the kids to visit the house because of the tales she's heard from the old lady, and Rick's desperate for help. Can you guys try and give them some help? Rick would be very grateful, and I think the old woman would appreciate the help as well, although I've barely said two words to her since we moved here, so I'm going on what Rick's said."

The gang all nodded except Shaggy and Scooby, who looked up, shrugged at each other, and carried on eating their burritos.

"Oh, and a word of warning: the house is falling down," Ella said with a shudder. "I went over there and nearly broke my leg. It really is in horrific condition; I'd be very careful, especially on the east side of the thing, that is truly dreadful and just ready to be knocked down, if you ask me, but for some reason Sophia insists on keeping it that way. She's heading for the nuthouse if you ask me, she really is. The things she says and does…" Ella broke off and sighed.

"Ella," Mitchell said quietly, motioning to the little boy on Daphne's lap, who was squirming sideways to try and shift closer to Fred. Daphne was muffling laughter as Fred shifted a little way away each time Tom got closer. Ella caught Daphne's eye and smiled.

"Not a baby guy?" she murmured in Daphne's ear as Fred got up and walked out to the van as the alarm went off (the van had a habit of letting rip with the alarm for no apparent reason every so often, and the alarm was quite loud and liable to wake any sleepers in the same street as it).

"You put your finger on it," Daphne replied, tickling Tom and watching as the little boy laughed. "He'd rather run a mile than have to hold a baby for ten minutes."

Ella laughed, her laugh mingling with her son's.

"Maybe we can get him to hold Tom at some point…"

Daphne shrugged.

"He's kind of stubborn… Good luck!"


	4. Chapter 4

The four kids with a dog in tow approached the old house a little hesitantly. Ella and Mitchell were behind them.

Mitchell walked forward and banged on the door. It opened after a few seconds and a man looked out.

"Hi, Rick, I brought my brother and his friends. They make up the group Mystery Inc., and I wondered if you wanted to employ them to help with your ghost problem? They've helped a lot of people in the past."

Rick's dark features lit up at the sound of Mitchell's words.

"Oh, brilliant! Which one's… oh no, no need. I can tell which one is your brother."

Fred went a little red, but didn't break eye contact with Rick.

"You look just like him, you do… Well, come on in, just mind the floor. I'm doing some repairs, but it's a bit uneven and you might lose your footing or go through… Oh Ella, are they high heels? Hold Mitchell, they tend to go through the floor…"

Daphne grimaced and held onto Fred as she walked through, tiptoeing over the loose floorboards. The smell in the house was like being rubbed in the face by a wet flannel left out on the side of the bath too long; the house reeked of damp carpets and mouldy walls.

"Well then," Rick said, once they were settled in the dusty, mouldy-smelling kitchen. "What exactly do you do?"

Fred cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, you say you've been seeing ghosts, you and your mother?"

Rick nodded.

"Every day almost, going into that shed! Mom says they come out with huge bags in their arms and that, I always see them with them, sometimes dragging bags behind them as well. They just come out and go round the other side, sometimes to the other shed. I think it might be only the one ghost, but I can't be sure, I never see them properly."

Velma nodded.

"What time do they appear? Midnight?"

Rick scratched his head.

"Well, it's the funniest thing, but they appear just past one o'clock, which is why I don't exactly stay up to watch them. Sometimes I'm working at that hour, that's when I see them. You're in for a few late nights, I think. Sorry about that, but I don't dictate the terms of this ghost."

Daphne smiled.

"Don't worry, Mr… er…"

"Francis," Rick supplied for her. "Rick Francis."

"Mr Francis," Daphne finished. "We're used to late nights; we go days without sleep, one in the morning is nothing."

Rick looked a little happier.

"Right, then, if you want to get onto it now, as in tonight, that would be great, as that thing doesn't actually make noise but, well, I don't sleep when I know it's out there, prowling around."

Shaggy gulped.

"Like, neither will I…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought Shaggy said he wouldn't sleep with a ghost out there?" Velma muttered to Daphne, who giggled and glanced over to the back of the Mystery Machine. There were loud snores coming from it. In the driver's seat, Fred sat with his head against the window, his eyes half-closed. Daphne nudged him and he turned to face her.

"What?"

"Just making sure you didn't fall asleep like the others."

Fred rolled his eyes.

"Asleep already? Gosh, they didn't even give the ghost a chance to appear!"

Daphne giggled and settled back in her seat. Next to her, Velma shifted uncomfortably.

"What's up?"

"I've got a numb bum!"

"Did you want to go out and have a walk around? We've still got half an hour to go; the ghost shouldn't be here yet."

Daphne nodded.

"Someone ought to go with you. Freddy can stay here with the snore pair. You need someone else just in case he does turn up, and I sort of need a walk anyway. You don't mind, Freddy?"

Fred shook his head.

"You girls go, I'll stay."

"Thanks, Freddy," Daphne said, smiling at him before getting out of the van. Fred wondered whether the sound of the door shutting would wake the guys.

The door shut with a snap and the snores from the back didn't even falter.

"Guess not," Fred murmured, grinning. He leaned his head back against the warmed-up glass and snuggled a little into his seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Velma held onto Daphne's arm as they walked over an area of treacherous rocks and miscellaneous other things that were equally dangerous.

"Why did we have to come this way?" Daphne sighed, as a tree branch snagged her leggings.

"Sorry," Velma muttered, almost losing her footing and banging into an old tree stump.

The pair eventually found themselves on even ground again, and started walking in the opposite direction to get back to the van and the boys. Time was getting on, and they needed to get back to the relative safety waiting for them just inside the grounds.

Daphne sat down on an upended pile of rolled-up vomit-green linoleum, wincing at the colour.

"Velma, can I have a talk with you?"

Velma smiled.

"The topic?"

She had guessed it before it came out of Daphne's mouth, and she was right.

"Well… Freddy."

Daphne suddenly found her hands very interesting as Velma sat down next to her.

"And what about him?"

"Well… Oh, Velma, it's so frustrating! I don't know if I've just misinterpreted the signs or something, but he… well, I love him. I guess I always have. But I don't know if he loves me back, or if he thinks that I'm just some silly little girl playing at being an adult. He's always so kind to me, helps me out when I'm in tight spots, like when I get captured, but he's like that to everyone else as well and I don't know if that singles me out or what. I just want someone else to tell me whether I love him or not and whether he loves me back… I mean, I had crushes in high school, who doesn't, but this is just more powerful than that! I feel just… different round him. And whenever he looks like he's flirting with someone else or something, I get really uptight and just want to take him away from the other girl, and I don't know if I'm being protective of him or what! It's just all really confusing… I just need some help, and maybe you can help… And on our last mystery, when they were taking Carswell away, I thought he was going to kiss me, we were so close, I thought he really would, but then he pulled away… and I don't know if that was proof that he doesn't love me or what…"

Velma smiled as Daphne's voice tailed away, leaving a silence between the two girls.

"Daphne, listen to me. You said you wanted someone else to dictate what happens with you and Freddy, but the only people who can dictate it are you two! I've seen the way he looks when he sees you, and only someone completely blind and emotionally challenged would think he didn't love you."

_There_, she thought. _It's out. The secret he told me to keep. But to the person who deserves to know._

Daphne stared at her friend as though staring would make her world brighten.

"He… he definitely loves me?"

Velma nodded.

"Let me tell you something I swore to Freddy I would keep a secret. On our last mystery, when me and him were trapped, he confessed that he loved you, and he told me that he was scared. I don't think you realise how much this scares him. He's more like the little kid playing at being an adult than you are. He's frightened of telling you that he loves you. It's as simple as that."

"He's… frightened?"

"Frightened, yes. You know, all these mysteries, all the spooky things we uncover, nothing scares him as much as this. Shaggy and Scooby are practically Superman standard on every mystery compared to him with this. And as for him kissing you, that's one of the reasons why."

"Really? But why? He knows I love him… doesn't he?"

"Well, that's what we've got to question, Daph. Does he? Is he confident enough to tell you? Well, for now, the answer is no. You have to make the first move, Daphne, or let him go. That's the truth. But you can do it; you have the courage that he doesn't right now."

"But why should he be scared?"

"You said it yourself, Daphne! He never really had those crushes in high school, not like you did. He was the "captain of the football team" guy; the girls came running to him. He never had to go through the whole "will-you-go-out-with-me" saga the way most other kids did. That's why. He has no experience. This could be the biggest thing of his life and he hasn't got a clue how to handle it. The last thing he wants is to offend you, and that would be disastrous for the gang. You've got to think of the gang as well, he doesn't want the gang to be split up just because he made a mess of things. The other reason why that kiss didn't happen; he didn't know how."

Daphne sat in silence for a minute, and then stood up so abruptly the roll of linoleum slid back and Velma fell off it.

"Well, then, I guess I'll make the first move. But you have to help me, Velma. Maybe you could drop some hints, let him know how I feel about him? Please? You've got to help me- well, us!"

Velma smiled, picking herself up. Daphne looked a little guilty and helped her.

"That's what I've been planning to do all along, Daph. But for now, let's go back to the van. It's almost time, and we don't want to screw up this mystery before we've even started."

"Going somewhere?"

Both girls slowly turned and focused on the creature behind them.

The thing looked like a man, an olden-days man, but he glowed white and over his heart there was a gap in the doublet he wore showing a huge incision, crudely stitched back by an unskilled physician.

"THE GHOST!"

Daphne and Velma turned and started running at full speed towards the van, screaming as they did so.


	7. Chapter 7

BANG.

Fred half-opened his eyes. Something had banged loudly on the van.

He looked, slightly blearily, at the clock. One… Where were the girls? They only left for a few minutes.

He felt a little guilty for falling asleep as he slipped the keys out of the ignition and into his pocket, intending to go and look for the girls.

"THE GHOST!"

Fred turned sharply at the shout, banging his head on the window as he saw the girls sprint into view.

"Freddy!" Daphne yelled, and he yanked the door open for the girls to get into the van.

Pushing the keys back into the ignition, Fred started the van and swung it round to face the ghost, his heart in his mouth. Next to him, Daphne and Velma clung onto anything they could to keep themselves from sliding around (for Daphne, that happened to be Fred) and Shaggy and Scooby were rudely awakened by being slammed into the wall of the van.

The ghost surveyed the van and the driver, then gave a leer and disappeared into the thickly-forested area around the house.

Fred punched the steering wheel in his frustration and sighed.

"I guess we'll have to go on foot."

The others agreed and piled out of the van. Fred pulled some flashlights from the glove box and they split into the usual teams of the girls and Fred, and Shaggy and Scooby.


	8. Chapter 8

"Like, do we really have to go the spooky way?"

Scooby whined a little as the pair stepped over a roll of slightly warm vomit-green linoleum and shone the torch around a little.

"Like, I wonder how Freddy and the girls are doing. And Scoob…"

"Reah?"

"Did Freddy definitely take the keys for the van?"

"Reah. Ry?"

"Like, I updated our secret stash of food, Ella went to the supermarket, remember? If we got the keys, like, we could have a feast!"

"Rut Reddy's rot ra reys."

"Yeah, that's the problem, Scoob. Like, we need two sets of keys cut for the van."

"Relma raid…"

"Oh yeah…"

Shaggy sighed as he remembered what Velma had said: "With all the running and that that you do, you'd be sure to lose it, and the last thing we need is the van being stolen!"

The pair sighed and carried on looking around with the flashlight.

"Hey, Scoob… What's this?"

Shaggy had picked up something that gleamed in the light from the flashlight. It was an ornate pearl necklace, with "S.F." written on one side of the clasp.

"Like, a pearl necklace! And, like, S.F… Like, what does S.F. mean?"

"Rary rantom!"

"Like, no, Scoob, phantom is spelt with a p, not an f… I think… Like, I wonder who it belongs to."

Scooby sniffed it, but the scent that came from it wasn't the scent of anyone he had met so far. It smelt like talcum powder, but there were a lot of people in the world who used talcum powder and it wasn't much of a lead as to who had dropped the necklace and who its owner was.

"Like, come on, Scoob, let's go and find the others, they might have more of a clue about this than we have."

The two turned and started going back the way they had come.

On the other side of the house, the rest of the gang were having little luck.

"Is this a clue?" Daphne asked eventually in exasperation. "The lack of clues?"

"No, it's annoying," sighed Fred, turning over a stone slab with his foot.

Velma crouched down and foraged a little in a patch of disturbed dirt. It looked like someone had buried someone there, but she wasn't sure.

The search came back with a small bag. It looked like a bank bag, but the writing on the side had long since become illegible. There was a small coin inside, and Velma turned the bag upside-down to get it out. It fell to earth and Velma picked it up.

"Hey, guys, I think I've found something!"

Daphne walked over to have a look at the coin. Fred abandoned the area he was looking in and walked over as well.

"Look at the date."

Velma turned the coin over and Fred shone the flashlight on the date.

"1742! Wow, this coin is seriously old!"

Daphne looked confused.

"It was buried, right, Velma?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, who would want to bury a coin this old, unless it was already buried there? Surely you would keep it?"

"Good point," Fred said, looking over the coin. "It can't have been there that long; it's in too good a condition to have been buried for centuries. But why would someone try and hide it? It's a valuable coin."

Velma cocked her head to one side, looking a little like a puppy, to get a better look at the coin in the dimming light from the flashlight.

"Have you got some more batteries, Freddy?"

Fred foraged in his pockets, and then shook his head as the flashlight dimmed further.

"Uh oh…"

In a few seconds, the three were plummeted into darkness.

"Daphne, grab Freddy," came Velma's voice. "Freddy, you take hold of my arm. No, Daph, wrong person!"

Daphne giggled and her hands found Fred's arm.

"Is that you, Freddy?"

"Yes. Ouch!"

"What?"

"You don't have to hold me that tight, Daph, your nails are really sharp!"

Daphne apologised and the group started making their way back to the Mystery Machine.


	9. Chapter 9

Shaggy's flashlight suddenly lit up a brightly-coloured van and the words "The Mystery Machine."

"Like, here it is, Scoob! And hey…"

Shaggy stooped and picked up a bunch of keys from the floor. Scooby's eyes lit up as he saw the familiar silver key and the orange diamond-shaped key fob hanging off it.

"Like, they must have fallen out of Freddy's pocket when he got out of the van, Scoob! You know what this means, don't you? Bonanza time!"

"Ray!"

The pair unlocked the back doors and got in.

Shaggy reached over to the right hand side of the van and slid back a panel to reveal a cool box and several racks of foods.

"Like, I'm in heaven, Scoob," sighed Shaggy as he pulled out a box of chocolate fingers.

The pair devoured enough food to feed a colony, and drank enough to fill the Mississippi, until a sound from the outside made them freeze.

"Like, someone's coming, Scoob!" hissed Shaggy, looking out of the window at the bleak darkness beyond.

"Run, Raggy, run!"

Shaggy dived into the driver's seat and shoved the keys into the ignition.

The van wheezed, coughing as it spluttered into life, but the engine started and Shaggy pressed the pedal to the metal as the van screamed away from the area.


	10. Chapter 10

"Guys! GUYS!"

But the van zoomed away, oblivious to the shouts of the rest of the gang.

"Oh brother," Velma sighed, watching as the van retreated into the darkness. "I guess we need to follow them, or they'll leave us here until they think they can handle coming back!"

The threesome followed the van until Fred and Daphne yelled in unison.

"What?" Velma gasped, turning. In the darkness she could only make out the hazy shape of Fred, crouched down and looking at the ground, where seconds ago there had been earth and now there was a gaping hole. A little light flickered up from the hole, but not much.

"Do we go in as well?" Fred asked, looking a little torn.

"I guess," Velma replied, and Fred started groping around the side of the hole.

"There's a ladder here… Hang on, Daph!"

Daphne called back to be careful, and Fred started a careful and slow descent of the ladder, which was flimsy even for a rope ladder and creaked alarmingly, threatening to snap and let any on it plummet to the ground at any second.

Eventually, Fred and Velma were safely on ground again, and Daphne had found a door while they had been climbing down

"Come on, and be careful," Fred murmured to the girls, who nodded and followed him into a small tunnel.

There was a small amount of light coming from occasional gaps in the ceiling, but the moon was only a small crescent and the light from it was meagre. The torch was completely out of battery, so there was no help from it, and slowly all three started to feel like moles.

Eventually, there was a door in sight, and the three pushed it open.

Their jaws dropped in unison.

Inside the room was a huge booty of items- electrical equipment, jewellery, and bags and bags of coins and bank notes, sacks stuffed full of freshly-printed dollar notes and even a small number of cars and car parts, doors and engines and hoods.

The three walked in, looking round and slightly dazzled by the amount of valuable things in the room.

Fred walked straight over to a car which had a French registration plate and trailed his hand along one side.

"A Bugatti Veyron," he murmured, stroking the smooth gleaming metallic sheen of the car. "They're worth millions."

Daphne had walked to a pile of jewels and was fingering a diamond ring, sneaking glances at Freddy, but he had eyes only for the jewel of a car under his fingers. She sighed and put the huge ring down.

Velma was more interested in a pile of papers on one side of the room. She picked them up and started flicking through them.

"False ownership papers for the Veyron… And hey!"

Her voice made the others stop and look over.

"What is it, Velma?"

Velma held out some papers and Fred took them.

"Papers for illegal immigrants!"

"You can make a fortune that way, Freddy."

"Enjoying yourselves?"

The horribly familiar voice made Daphne and Velma shriek, and Fred jumped and swerved round to see the man in his doublet, with his huge bloody wound and his evil grin on his face.

"You found my little hidey-hole… and as a result, you are very unlikely to ever leave it…"

Fred dived for the door, but the ghost grabbed him by the arm and pushed him back into the shelf of papers. Daphne rushed over to try the door herself, but was pushed into Fred.

"You're not going to leave. Trust me…"

And with an evil sneer, the man turned to leave, shutting the door behind him with a little click.

Velma turned and looked musingly at the car Fred had been so entranced by.

"Freddy, how powerful is that Veyron?"

Fred glanced over at the car as he helped Daphne to her feet.

"The most powerful production car ever. Why do you ask?"

Velma smiled.

"The tunnel behind that door is wide enough to fit the car in…"

The smile now crept over Fred's face as well. He walked over to the car and found the doors unlocked. Velma opened the opposite door and breathed in the smell of leather and carbon fibre and expensive car that she was so unused to- in the Mystery Machine the main smell was all sorts of mingled foods, with a bit of dog and Daphne's perfume.

Fred reached forward and started picking at the ignition.

"You sure this is the only way out?"

"Pretty much, why?"

"It's such a wonderful car to try and wreck…"

Velma pinched him and he swatted her back, and then began to hot-wire the car using tools they had found on the other side of the den.


	11. Chapter 11

Shaggy and Scooby judged that they had got far enough when they were just a few feet away from the main road they had travelled down on their way to Mitchell and Ella's.

"Like, we should be safe here…"

There was suddenly another noise and both tensed, but then a shout of "Hey!" and they looked out of the window.

"Mitchell?"

"Shaggy! Where're Freddy and the others? Oh goodness, Mom'll kill me if Freddy gets hurt or something while he's visiting me…"

Shaggy rolled his eyes at the memory of over-protective Mrs Jones.

"Like, we've done this a hundred times before, Mitchell, we just need to wait here and watch out for them, they know where we are…"

The truth was, Shaggy was now feeling a little guilty for leaving the others, so he pretended that everything was going to plan for Mitchell. In truth, the vague plan they had made had fallen apart spectacularly and Shaggy was beginning to get worried too.

They waited for about half an hour before a powerful roar behind them startled the occupants of the van.

"What the…" Mitchell gasped, leaping out of the van.

Shaggy and Scooby swung the other door open and looked out in time to see a huge, gleaming silver hypercar drive up and swing round, showering the area with dead leaves but making a spectacular arrival.

The next thing they heard was Daphne whooping and Velma laughing and yelling, "You show-off, Freddy Jones!"

Fred, grinning all over his face, opened the door and got out of the most beautiful car Shaggy had ever seen, with a shiny Bugatti badge on the front grill and the three occupants looking exhilarated at the sheer speed of the car.

Fred, grinning from ear to ear, reached out and picked a leaf from his brother's hair.

"Just noticed that, Mitchell," he said, the grin now even wider.

Mitchell laughed in a slightly stunned way and stared at the car.

"What is that?"

"A Bugatti Veyron," Daphne said, smiling. "French, probably imported, hot-wired and driven by your brother."

Mitchell gaped at Fred, who was running his hand over the warm bonnet and looking the car over for damage.

"You can't hot-wire!"

Fred smiled.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mitchell."

Mitchell rolled his eyes and picked another leaf out from his hair.

"You didn't have to give us the leaf shower, bro!"

Fred laughed.

"That was just for effect- how did it go? I've never done that before. Maybe I should swap the Mystery Machine in… Joke, Shaggy!" he added quickly at the look on Shaggy's face.


	12. Chapter 12

In the back of the van, the gang looked over their clues.

"To summarize, a pearl necklace with the initials S.F., a coin dating from 1742 buried in the grounds, and a stash of probably stolen goods, including a French Bugatti Veyron." She motioned to the sleek, gorgeous Veyron, which was currently patiently waiting outside the van.

"Like, and I thought we wouldn't find anything," Shaggy said, also looking at the Veyron, which looked like a huge modern masterpiece compared to the old van he was used to.

The police had been called for the car, and it was due to be repaired and taken back to its owner in a few minutes. The owner was happy to have the car back, and said she would pay for the hot-wire repairs and the scratches on the bonnet.

"Consider it my payment for you recovering the car," she had said, laughing.

The gang were now deciding what they were going to do about the rest of the mystery, and the stuff they had found underground.

"Well, if we tell the police about that now, they won't find out who took the stuff and why it was here, plus we're impeded for the mystery," Velma said. The others nodded their agreement. "I think we should look around more and find out about this ghost."


	13. Chapter 13

Getting back into the room wasn't that hard, as all the gang had to do was find the huge, gaping hole that marked the entrance to the room. Getting into the room was more of a problem, as the rope ladder gave out when Shaggy and Scooby tried to go down it at the same time and the rest of the gang were marooned next to the hole.

The gang started searching the room with the treasures in for more clues, although it was hard to tell what was a clue and what was part of the collection of stolen items in the room.

The ghost was bound to show up at some point, and as they had no plan as to what they would do when he did the gang was trying to work fast. The search was proving difficult.

Sure enough, after a few minutes Shaggy yelled and pointed to the door.

"Like, the g-g-g-GHOST!"

The ghost gave a light but angry laugh that somehow didn't fit. Velma frowned.

"You have to leave now…"

Suddenly, two henchmen entered the room from the other side of the cars. Daphne grabbed Fred's arm and Velma grabbed the other one.

"Ah, I see that the damsels are turning to their big strong knight in shining armour…"

The henchmen laughed and started tugging at the girls.

"No! Get off! Leave me alone!" Daphne yelled, kicking and hitting at her attacker but only getting herself hurt.

"Argh!" Velma yelled as the other henchman pulled at her.

Fred struck out at the man trying to pull at Daphne, but the henchman didn't let go; instead he turned to the doubleted ghost standing at the door.

"What do you want to do about the boy? He won't let his friends go that easily."

The ghost nodded.

"Take him as well. His blood is on his hands."

"What do you mean, blood?" yelled Velma fearfully. The ghost smiled and signalled for the henchmen to take Fred as well.

The men tied the girls up and turned to Fred, who was standing at the door, trying to pull it open and aided by Shaggy and Scooby, who were hidden behind a shelf of papers and who the ghosts didn't seem to see.

"Come on then, kid… Make it easier on yourself and just surrender, and we won't hurt you… much…"

The nearest henchman walked forwards and grabbed Fred's arm. Fred struggled, not wanting to go without a fight and trying to keep the attentions of the ghosts away from Shaggy and Scooby. The ghost at the door laughed, that misfit laugh that gave Velma goosebumps.

"Come on, kid, don't make us hurt you. You drove that Veyron like a pro, but you aren't so skilled at fighting…"

Fred carried on struggling, and Shaggy and Scooby managed to edge out of the door unnoticed to go and raise the alarm- or so the others hoped.

Eventually, the henchman put one foot under Fred's leg and tripped him up so that he landed heavily on the floor. The henchman leaned down and put his face very close to Fred's, leering at him.

"You're going to get a cell all by yourself, you are. Stop trying to be a little hero."

He tied Fred's hands behind his back and pulled him up roughly.

"Where do you want us to take them, boss?"

"Down into the cells. Where did the other two go?"

The ghost turned and looked at the door, which was slightly ajar.

"Get them!" he yelled at the second henchman, who was holding Daphne. He shoved her against the wall, an action which only gave the impression that it was done roughly, and gave chase to Shaggy and Scooby, but not as fast as the gang members left in the room were expecting. Velma frowned at the door as he vanished into the passage.

"You," the ghost barked at the remaining henchman, who was holding Velma. "Take these three down to the dungeons. You were right; I reckon our little hero here should get a cell to himself. Stops him trying to be heroic for longer than necessary, and possibly making a nuisance of himself. Off you go."

"Yes, sir," the henchman growled in a deep gravely voice, and he started pulling the three captives towards a door on the other side of a bright red Ford GT.


	14. Chapter 14

Scooby and Shaggy headed for the Mystery Machine and got in, Shaggy sliding for the second time that mystery into the driver's seat.

"Like, we need to go to Mitchell and Ella, say what's happened!" Shaggy gasped as he slotted the keys in and started the van. But this time the van wouldn't start; it wheezed like an old man as Shaggy jerked the keys in the ignition desperately, trying to start the old thing.

"Like, abandon the van, Scoob, we need to go on foot!"

The pair leapt out of the van and looked round nervously. They could see the light from the henchman's lantern through the trees.

"Like, come on, Scoob!"

They started running towards the main road. Mitchell seemed to come out of nowhere and they ran into him.

"Like, what're you doing here, Mitchell?" Shaggy asked, disentangling himself from the other man. Mitchell smiled.

"I came to check on you guys, actually. I just…" He shook his head. "I think I got Mom's worrying gene, I can't stop worrying over you guys doing this stuff! You should leave this to the cops!"

"Like, you can start worrying now, Mitchell, because the guys are captured and the ghost told his henchman to GET US!"

The three turned and headed towards Mitchell's house as the ghost burst through the trees and bared yellow teeth. The man gave chase, his footsteps clearly carrying through the air and sounding over the dim hum of traffic on the main road- pounding and pounding but now stopping, Shaggy realized with relief.

"Phew," Mitchell gasped, sweaty-faced and panting. He paused. "They're captured? What do you mean?"

"Like, the other henchman took them and imprisoned them in a dungeon."

"Oh brother," Mitchell whispered. "Mom is going to kill me."


	15. Chapter 15

"This is cold," Daphne complained, trying to get more comfortable lying on her jacket and with her arm for a pillow. Velma nodded and crossed her arms to try and conserve some warmth.

A little way away in a separate, smaller cell, Freddy was curled into a ball, his back to the girls. Daphne watched him for a minute and Velma edged closer.

"Don't disturb him," she whispered. "He's probably asleep."

Daphne sighed and pulled out her cell phone, reading for the millionth time since they were trapped down in the dungeon, "no signal".

"Nothing still," she said quietly.

Velma's stomach grumbled and Daphne giggled.

"How long is it since you ate, Velms?"

"A long time," Velma sighed, thinking longingly of the doughnut Shaggy had offered her in the Mystery Machine. "Do you think they have food here? Or just stolen goods?"

"Velma, if that really is a ghost, what does he want with stolen goods?"

"I don't know," Velma said, sighing. "But I'm getting the impression that this ghost isn't quite what he seems."

The sound of a door opening startled both girls, and they looked round at a sudden beam of light from the doorway. The second henchman stood there, holding a bunch of keys.

He walked over and unlocked the cell door.

Velma's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"C'mon," the man growled, indicating the open door. "You guys need to leave, and pronto."

The two girls walked out and stood by the door as the henchman unlocked Fred's cell and gave him the same message. Fred walked out and joined the girls at the door.

"The coast is clear- just go," the henchman hissed, and then he walked off in the opposite direction.

The threesome made their way down the tunnel indicated, slipping on mud and oil from the Veyron (the front of the car had taken a bashing) and with no light but the moon to show where they were going.

"Why did he set us free?" Daphne gasped, holding onto Fred in case she slipped, although she knew if she did she'd probably just take him down with her.

"Who knows," muttered Fred.

"Who cares?" Velma gasped. "Just keep on walking!"

Eventually they reached the part where the ancient rope ladder had been. There was a replacement there now, which was again pretty old and which threatened to dump them exactly like the old one as they climbed out.

They had barely gone a hundred yards when someone shone a flashlight in their faces. Velma cringed, thinking that the game was up- but then someone pressed a blanket into her hands and started wrapping one round Fred.

"What happened, Freddy? You're freezing!"

"Mitchell?"

"Yes." Mitchell put his arms round his brother and held him close for a second. "Shaggy and Scooby are in the van, they're safe. What happened to you guys? I was getting worried."

"Occupational hazard of mystery-solving," Velma muttered, wrapping the blanket round herself. "We got captured. Honestly, normally it's just Daphne who gets caught, this time it was all of us!"

Daphne giggled, despite her teeth chattering so loudly it sounded like there were a few pairs of castanets having a competition in her mouth.

Shaggy and Scooby got out of the van and walked over as well, happy to see the rest of the gang safe. Shaggy was carrying a banana, which Velma snatched from him and ate before he had the chance to remonstrate.

"Like, that was my banana!"

"And I haven't eaten since lunch. Give me a chance, Shag!"

Shaggy laughed and pulled an apple from his pocket, offering it to Velma as well. She took it and started munching.

Mitchell walked over to the van and pulled out a cell phone, dialling a number as he spoke.

"Ella's going out of her mind with worry; she'll want to know you're OK."

The gang nodded and headed for the warmth of the van.


	16. Chapter 16

Back in Mitchell and Ella's house, three members of the gang were drinking hot tea and eating sandwiches, and the other two were just eating anything in the kitchen.

"Sorry about Shaggy and Scooby," Fred said, looking at his brother. "We'll pay for the food if you want."

Mitchell shook his head. "No need. It's not a problem."

Ella leaned forward, making sure that Tom was safe on her lap.

"What happened to you?"

"Got captured, it's normal," Velma said, smiling.

"But… Why were they holding you as some kind of prisoners?"

"Because we, as usual, got caught looking at something they didn't want us to see," Velma said, helping herself to another slice of fruit cake before Shaggy and Scooby got there.

Mitchell frowned.

"But why did they let you go?"

Velma considered.

"I don't think that henchman was acting on orders."

Fred and Daphne both looked straight at her.

"There are two henchmen- one is quite aggressive, that was the one who used force on Fred to take him captive (Mitchell shuddered and glanced at his brother worriedly). The second one is more reluctant. He was the one who set us free. I think he decided to allow us to go before the ghost could do anything more to us."

Ella smiled.

"Even in the world of crooks, there are some people who are considerate!"

Daphne frowned.

"Well… Maybe the ghost just thought he was going too far with this?"

"No, remember how secretive the henchman was being? He wanted to get us out of there without anyone else noticing. That was definitely not part of the ghost's plan."

Fred smiled.

"I guess it's time for ours…"


	17. Chapter 17

The trap was a simple one, by Fred standards. Just a net and Daphne and Velma ready to hoist the ghost up when they could.

Shaggy peeked round the area he and Scooby were patiently waiting in with the Bugatti Veyron, which for some reason and luckily for the gang hadn't been picked up and was scheduled to be returned to its owner in another week's time. Mitchell had agreed to keep the car in his garage until its return date, and it was being used as additional lure.

Scooby looked round nervously. This was always the worst part- waiting for the ghost or spectre or phantom or whatever it was this time to come and chase them when they desperately didn't want it to but had to.

Shaggy pulled a cereal bar from his pocket and ate it. The walkie-talkie crackled into life and Velma's voice came through.

"Any sign of him?"

"Like, nothing…"

Velma didn't say anything, but Shaggy could almost hear her brow furrowing on the other end.

"Just hold on, he won't be too long… Uh oh…"

"Velms? Velms, like, come in, Velms!"

"Gotta go!" Velma gasped down the line. "Fire up the Veyron!" The walkie-talkie abruptly went dead.

Shaggy leapt into the hypercar and started the huge engine. It reverberated through the clearing, sounding like a cross between a lion and a horde of elephants, but no ghost came through the trees to listen to the sound of the huge engine.


	18. Chapter 18

"He's getting closer!" Daphne yelled, sprinting through the trees and dodging bits of rubble as they tried to escape from the ghost and his one henchman, who was laughing wildly and swiping at whoever he got close to. The ghost was smiling maliciously, showing blood-red gums and wild eyes off to their highest effect.

Fred glimpsed the Mystery Machine through the trees, and felt the keys in his pocket. If he could just get to the van, he would be able to chase the pair off and maybe lure them into some kind of trap…

He split off from the other pair, who yelled after him but whom he ignored. The Mystery Machine was only a little way away… he was at the door, unlocking it and leaping into the driver's seat… he was flooring the van and watching as the look of bloodlust on the ghost's face changed to horror and the henchman's face followed a similar pattern…

The Mystery Machine gave a pretty impressive roar considering its age, and the two ghosts yelled and started running.


	19. Chapter 19

Shaggy looked round the clearing. There were no ghosts, or anything. A slight chill went down his spine as he looked at the silent walkie-talkie, and remembered its last transmission… Maybe the ghosts had gone after Fred and Daphne and Velma?

Shaggy sighed and got into the driver's seat of the car.

"Like, I know we're chasing ghosts again, Scoob, but at least this time it's in a hypercar and not on foot!"

The Veyron swung round, just as another, more familiar engine roared and started to climb the decibels.

"Like, the Mystery Machine! And, like, is Freddy flooring it! They _are_ in trouble!"

Without another thought (unusually), Shaggy floored the Veyron and was pressed back against his seat as the car surged forwards with the power of a tsunami.

Suddenly, Shaggy was half-blinded by another set of headlamps; he swerved just in time and avoided the Mystery Machine by a mouse's whisker. He gasped with relief and the two vehicles swung round to face the two ghosts in front of them, who yelled and ran for the woods. The van and the Veyron rumbled, as if to say, "Oh no you don't!" and followed, both drivers clutching the wheels so hard their knuckles turned white.

The ghosts looked round several times, and weren't looking where they were going; they were so intent on the vehicles following them that the henchman crashed into a tree and lay there, still and knocked out. The ghost carried on, heedless of the loss of his soldier, and was hoisted up by the net and Daphne and Velma.

"We got him!" Daphne and Velma yelled in unison, as the Mystery Machine and the Bugatti Veyron screeched to a halt and the two drivers got out.

"Thanks to the best driving I've seen in a long time," laughed Mitchell, appearing out of the trees and accompanied by Ella and Tom.

Fred walked over to the net and grinned at his brother.

"Now you can see my job close up. Let's see who's behind the mask!"

And he pulled it off to reveal the face of an old lady, who scowled and swiped at the mask with a clawed hand.

"Mom?"

Rick appeared like Mitchell, from the opposite side of the little clearing.

"That's your _mom_?" Shaggy gasped, looking from Rick to the old lady in the net. Now that he looked, the old woman had Rick's slightly dark features, and they had the same beady brown eyes, although Sophia's were haughtier and, right now, full of rage.

"Sophia Francis," Velma proclaimed, smiling. "Just as I thought."

Fred thought for a second, and then his own eyes brightened. Daphne still looked confused.

"How did you know?"

"The necklace was the first clue. The initials carved into the clasp were S.F.- or Sophia Francis. Mitchell told me Rick's surname and Sophia's first name, so I put them together to make Sophia's full name. Scooby commented that the necklace smelt of talcum powder- I would guess that Sophia uses talcum powder. I believe this is yours?"

Daphne pulled the necklace out of her bag and gave it to Velma, who held it out. Sophia tried to snatch it as well, but she missed and Velma handed it back to Daphne, who stowed it safely in her bag again.

Fred walked over to the henchman and pulled off his mask, to reveal an unfamiliar face.

"This isn't anyone we know," he said, tying the man's hands behind his back to prevent him trying to get away. "This is just a man Sophia teamed up with to perform this little stunt- the police will probably recognise him."

The man snarled and tried to kick Fred, who dodged out of the way and pulled him up.

Velma continued with her explanation.

"Our second clue was the coin, dating from 1742. I checked on my laptop, and it was a coin known to have been stolen from a collector, probably by one of your henchmen. You emptied the bag- or so you thought- and buried it, thinking it was of no further use to you. But you missed a coin, so we now have proof of that robbery… You should search more thoroughly.

"Then we had the false immigration papers. Rick works at an airport, so he looks over these every day and has details of fraudulent papers and even examples of real papers in his home, which Sophia borrowed to duplicate. These are easily mistaken for genuine papers, they are so realistic. They are worth a fortune on the black market."

Rick stared at his mother as though he couldn't believe he was seeing her.

"Mom! How could you? I trusted you with those papers!"

Sophia snarled and tried to wriggle her way out of the net. Daphne let go of the end of the rope and Sophia fell like a ton of bricks onto the earth, landing with a loud "oof!" Fred glanced over to Daphne and stifled a laugh as he saw the grin on her face.

"You meant to let that happen, didn't you?" he mouthed to her. She grinned wickedly, baring her teeth, and gave a little cackle.

Sophia stood up with all the dignity she could muster, given that she was still half in a ghost suit and covered with dead leaves and mud.

"You ungrateful little swine!" she hissed at Rick. "I was making us richer, making money for the two of us, and you went blabbing to your little friend!"

"You were breaking the law!" Rick growled, his face darkening. "And I don't like people who break the law. You know, I don't think you even deserve to live here any more. Why, Mom? You were perfectly happy here, treating me like a slave! I gave up seeing my children for you, and because you loved this house and didn't want it to change. You never considered that your grandchildren might sometimes want to see their dad. I gave in to your every demand and started doing a job I hate to keep you afloat and happy. Well, I guess this is the thanks I get."

He turned to Mystery Inc.

"You've earned your pay on this one, you guys. Thank you."

With an ugly look at his mother, Rick stormed off towards the house. Sophia watched him go with an unfortunate mix of rage, disgust and realization on her face.

"Good riddance to the little swine," she hissed, and allowed the police officers Mitchell had called into the clearing to take her away. She followed the henchman into a police car, but then turned and called just as the door was about to close.

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

And with that, the door slammed and the police car made its way onto the main road and disappeared into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Velma walked over to the curtains in her small bedroom at the back of Mitchell's house and made to close them. She was ready for some sleep, and yawned as she reached out a hand for the edge of the curtain.

Then the sight of what was outside made her stop in her tracks, her mouth stretched in half a yawn and stuck in limbo. She guessed she looked comical, but her mind was occupied by the scene outside the window.

Fred and Daphne were sitting side by side on the little bench in Mitchell and Ella's garden, surrounded by jasmine bushes and perfectly pruned roses. At the edges, oleander trees stood as though they were sentinels at the edge of the garden.

Daphne was holding Fred's hand in her lap, looking into his eyes. He was staring at her, a soft expression Velma hadn't seen before on his face, almost dreamy. The soft moonlight lit up his features and showed his face in a new dimension, illuminating him and Daphne and caressing them, making them blend in with the beauty of the garden.

Daphne said something, and Fred smiled, saying something back. Velma didn't want to eavesdrop, but she knew her conversation with Daphne was the cause of this. She watched as Daphne leaned closer to him, her eyes half-closed. He leaned closer as well, and they kissed, on the lips, sweetly.

Velma couldn't stop beaming as she gently closed the curtains on the scene. _Daphne_, said a voice in her head. _You did it. I am so glad for you and Freddy._

After a while, she heard the back door open and two people come in. Daphne said something in a low voice, and Fred whispered something back. Daphne giggled and they left for their rooms.

Velma fell asleep hugging her pillow in celebration, the same beam on her face.

A/N: Yay! I got to the real Fraphne romance! Jazzola


	21. Chapter 21

The next day and the gang decided to stay for another day before going back to Ohio.

Fred allowed Daphne to spill the beans on the night before, and Mitchell greeted the news enthusiastically, teasing Fred and telling him that he'd finally got going with the girl he wanted. Fred went bright red and looked like he'd like to kill his brother, but Daphne just laughed and kissed her new boyfriend to make her point. Shaggy looked happy at the news, although Velma couldn't help thinking that he was thinking wistfully of his ill-fated attempts at romance and feeling a little jealous at his friends' immediate successes.

Tom didn't say much about the romance, but the rest of the gang egged Fred on to pick up his nephew like a proper uncle. Fred protested, but Daphne picked Tom up and practically put him in Fred's arms. Fred sighed, and was caught off guard when Ella snapped a picture of him with the little boy. But he couldn't help enjoying it.

The news came through that Sophia Francis had been sentenced to probably spending the rest of her life in jail, and that her henchman had been given a similar sentence. The other henchman was let off with no sentence because of his setting the gang free. They found that the two henchmen were brothers, and that the second henchman only did it because of his brother pressurizing him to get involved. Velma felt a little pity for the second henchman, even though he had been the one who had tied her up and thrown her into the prison cell. Still, at least he had changed.

All the stolen goods were returned to their rightful owners, and the stolen cars were repaired of any damage they had sustained whilst being stolen and Sophia had paid. It was a little sad that Sophia's funds had come from Rick, and therefore Rick was paying for his mother's crimes, but there was nothing anyone could do about that, as the insurance companies, given the crazy circumstances, didn't want to get involved.

All in all, not bad for the end of a mystery.


	22. Chapter 22

A day later and the gang were heading home.

Ella and Mitchell stood on the doorstep and waved as the brightly coloured van set off behind a large trailer carrying the Bugatti Veyron that had been so useful in the mystery. Fred couldn't help staring longingly at the hypercar and, after driving it, nor could Shaggy.

"Like, that was some car," he murmured, his eyes on the glossy sheen of the car. Velma rolled her eyes and looked back at Shaggy in the rear-view mirror.

"You boys and your cars!"

Fred caught her eye.

"I didn't hear you complaining when you were having a ride in it!"

Velma groaned and focused on the road instead.

The payment for the mystery was in the gang bank account, and the members of Mystery Inc. were going home on a high. This had been one of their most dynamic mysteries to date, and not only that, but the match of romance had been struck and was now burning.

Velma grinned at her thoughts and focused on a sign that said "Ohio Border, 10 Miles".

"It's nice to be going home… But you do get some good mysteries here!"

THE END

A/N: Please review, it's brilliant when I get a review and I always like to know what people think of my stories! So please please please, just click the little button… It's lonely… ;) Jazzola


End file.
